


Seduction

by wickedwiccan



Category: Captain Cold - Fandom, ColdFlash - Fandom, Flash - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, High School, M/M, Seduction, no powers, nothing too serious, slight harassment, stalking? kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwiccan/pseuds/wickedwiccan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has been under the watchful eye of the schools infamous senior, Leonard Snart, for a while now. Who knew his attention meant this kind of attraction?</p><p>or... </p><p>Len tries to seduce Barry within four days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I like high school AU's, so i tried writing one. Thus the product and fruits of my labor...

It was quiet. He felt trapped. Pinned to a wall, Barry Allen had no escape. He normally liked library's, but lately the building had become dangerous for him. He had caught the attention, a few weeks back, of the schools most handsome criminal -Leonard Snart. The elder delinquent was a senior with a rep. Barry, on the other hand, was a freshy with zip.  
“Wha-what do you w-want, Snart?”  
“Call me Len.”  
“Uh…” Barry shrunk back into the wall as much as he possibly could, hiding behind his text book. The older teen just looked at him, eyes set in a devious stare.  
“You've been avoiding me.”  
Of course Barry had been avoiding him. This guy was said to put three teacher in the hospital not to mention countless students. Though it was odd that he chose to pick on him. Barry wasn't anything special: average in any and everything he did. Except running. He was a pro at that. It's the only reason why he wasn't ever physically bullied. Well, that and he had the tack coach breathing down his neck to join the team. That man, Mr. Wells, was a nut ball. But no, Barry wasn't interested in sports. Which was even more odd because all the people Snart seemed to tussle with ended up being star players on the football or water polo or basketball or tennis or soccer teams.  
“Um...I-I-I'm sorry?” Barry shrugged.  
Leonard set him with a skeptical stare, later transforming into a playful smirk “Really? Then how do you plan on making it up to me?”  
Barry quivered under the warmth of his breath, his lips only centimeters from his. Those lushly thin, rosy- oh God what was he thinking?  
“M-make it up? Wh-what do you mean?” Barry tried to push back even more, but the poor boy couldn't phase through walls. He was already flat up against it.  
Leonard placed his hand over the book that separated them and slowly moved it down. Barry watched in horror as his access to all bio knowledge dropped to the floor. All that was between them now what the cloths on his back. He could not even cover his arms or face, for Snart had seized his hands.  
All to Barry's surprise, Leonard was actually gentle in his touch. The older laced their fingers together with care and carefully brought them up to the sides of the younger's head, also flat against a bookless wall. His face then lost its devious touch for a more softened expression. A slight coloring began to climb up his neck but his face kept calm and collected.  
Lens eyes trailed the younger's face. Barry almost trembled at the sight of his slightly bit lip and oh so lustful eyes. The kid was frozen solid with conflicted feelings.  
He slowly leaned in, closer…closer…closer. Barry had oodles of time to react . He could even flat out ask him “what are you doing?” But no, he just stood there, dumbstruck, as Leonard Snart, Mr bad boy, tried to…to kiss him?!  
And Barry was about to let it happen too. He wanted to feel the warmth of the thin lines accented on his face. He wanted to cup that strong jaw in his hand and run his fingers though that light golden brown hair. But before he could submit, Leonard stopped dead cold.  
“Hmph, forget it.” He mumbled and let Barry go, turning away with...wait...was that a blush?!  
Before the freshman could react, Snart was halfway across the library.  
“Wh-wait!” Barry couldn't help but call, but by the time he recovered, Leonard was out the door.  
Now, Barry wasn't one to want to live with regrets. Who was? So, he went after the older delinquent. Barry needed answers, and he would chase him till his shoes smoked to get them.  
“Wh-what was that?!” Barry asked after catching up with him.  
Len turned to the younger, “What was what?”  
“That.” He gestured frantically towards the library doors. Barry didn't know what to call it. It happened so quickly… And the fact that he was calling out Leonard Snart? Oh god. He just now realized.  
“Oh, that.” Len shrugged. “I was hitting on you.”  
Barry's mouth dropped. So blunt.  
“I'm not just going to force it on you. That's not how I roll.”  
“So you were…”  
Len raised an eyebrow at his awkward trail off. It seemed the younger wasn't going to finish, “Yeah, I was.”  
“Why?”  
“You're…interesting.”  
“Me?”  
“Yeah. Your pretty little face doesn't hurt much either.”  
Barry was even more shocked now, “You're kidding.”  
“Nope. Anyway, it doesn't matter. I can take a hint. If you don't want it, I won't give it.”  
“I never said-” the freshman stopped himself. What was he saying? This was Leonard Snart for crying out loud. Oh, damn, the way he smirked at Barry made the kids heart throb.  
“Oh? So you are interested?”  
“Well…I…um…” Barry could feel himself backing up again, “I-I never said I wasn't.”  
Leonard stopped there with another tight frown, “But you never said you would.” He backed off with a sigh. Clearly a ‘what am I going to do with you?’ Sigh. That face, it was so done. It hurt Barry to see him like that, heaven knows why .  
“Give me some time to think about it.” He finally spoke with confidence. “A week, no…give me ‘til Friday.”  
That sneaky grin returned to the elder, “Alright then, I'll just have to convince you by then. Seduce you. Sounds like a fun. I'm always up for a good challenge.”  
“Is that why you always fight the jock's?” Barry immediately covered his mouth in horror, but Len was still grinning, “You could say that.”

 

Seduction: day one (Tuesday)

Leonard left him alone the rest of the day, and with a stack of geometry homework to complete as well as an essay and biology study guide, Barry nearly forgot about he and Lens little deal. Almost. It was most definitely reminded of it the next day.  
After shoving the thick packet of work back at his teacher for inspection, Barry sat in his usual seat for first period. He really shouldn't have pulled an all nighter again, but this teacher (who just so happened to be the track coach as well) was a spawn of satan; never letting up on the three inch work packets.  
It was just as he was dozing off that another body filled the empty seat beside him. The odd thing was, nobody sat there. Mr. Wells made sure of that the first few days when he and the other students realized that he was nothing short of a walking answer document.  
Barry looked up from his reddened selves to see who had joined him. He jolted up in surprise to find that none other than Leonard Snart was sitting beside him.  
“Wh-what are you doing here?”  
“Well hello to you too, scarlet.” He bit with more amusement than defense.  
“Don't…” he stopped himself before saying ‘don't call me that’, “Don't you have class?”  
“I'm a senior remember? I have first period free.”  
“N-n-not skipping?”  
He peered at the younger, “Is that really what you think of me?”  
Barry shrugged, shrinking into his seat.  
“Well you're not wrong.” He snickered lightly.  
Barry didn't know what to think, but he knew what he saw. Leonard Snart going out of his way to see him, to sit through Geometry with him. Everyone else seemed to stay away in fear or just not care. Now, if it was something like his art class, it would be more understandable for him not to care, but math?  
“This class was boring. Still is.”  
“Well you're the one who…” Barry stopped himself. Bad idea, bad idea!  
“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow, “do continue.”  
“N-never mind.”  
“No, finish your senten-.”  
“Alright class!”  
Barry's heart leap a beat. Save by the teacher. Maybe he'd be a little nicer to him…or write neater.  
Surprisingly, Len dropped their convention. The rest of the period, he was quiet. He only spoke once or twice to help him on some more difficult problems but nothing more. Barry's senior then quietly walked him to his next class and said his goodbyes. It was…pleasant. 

 

Seduction: day two (Wednesday)

“Hey Scarlet. What's on the menu?”  
Barry looked up to find none other than Leonard Snart and his right hand man, Mick.  
“Wh-what?”  
“Whatcha eating?” He repeated, taking a seat across from the younger.  
“Um…” He looked to his best friend, Cisco, for help. Barry had told him about Len, and the way he looked down and away from them both clearly meant Barry was on his own.  
“A burrito.”  
“Sounds good.”  
Barry decided to at least try and be friendly, “And you?”  
“Oh, you know what I want.”  
Barry could feel his leg brush suggestively up and down his own. It made him shiver, but for some odd reason, he didn't retreat.  
“Um, well… Good luck with that then.”  
“I'm sure he'll need it.” Mick bit back laughter at Lens rejection.  
“Can it hot shot.” The older smacked his buddy on the back of the head.  
Mick shut up but he gave Barry a wink. The younger's face flushed immediately as he evaded anymore eye contact.  
\---  
“You eat a lot for such a skinny guy.” Len commented as Barry tore through his third burrito.  
“High metabolism. Burn it quicker than normal.”  
“I know what it means.” He told but there was no hint of distaste or annoyance in his tone. “And this,” he snatched something from Barry's side of the table and smelt it, “what's this?”  
“Pumpkin pudding.”  
Len eyed him, “Did you make it?”  
For once Barry stopped chewing and looked up at him, “H-how'd you know?”  
“They don't sell it here and I have your, um, Iris in culinary… She couldn't make this.”  
“Heh, well she's not that good of a cook. Ah! Don't tell her I said that!”  
Len laughed deep and soothing. Barry liked his laugh and that smile, it was as brightwhite as snow.  
Barry laughed along with him a bit tentative, “You, you want some?”  
What was he saying?! He wasn't going to let Leonard Snart eat his homemade puddin- op… There he went. Len took a scoop and downed it. Barry eyed him bashfully. He wanted to know what he thought but also didn't all at once.  
“H-how is it?” He wondered after some silence.  
Len looked at the cup of dark orange mush, face indifferent. He then took another scoop and held it out.  
“You wanna know? Try it yourself.”  
Barry paused, then reached for the spoon. Len moved it away from his hand and shook his head, a wicked grin replacing his previous stare as Barry's face became the same as the nickname his elder loved calling him.  
“Go on, eat it.” He held it closer to Barry.  
On the side lines, Mick was chuckling to himself and Cisco was watching in utter horror.  
This was a challenging, Barry could see it in his eyes. Leonard Snart or not, Barry wasn't one to back down from a challenge.  
He leaned in and took a bite.  
“Good?” Len smirked taking the now empty spoon away.  
Barry wiped his lips with his thumb, completely noted by Len, “Good.”  
“It's great.” He corrected.  
“Thanks.” And that was the first time Barry smiled at him.

 

Seduction: day three (Thursday)

It was Thursday, and Len couldn't find Barry anywhere. He wasn't at the library or in the quad. He hadn't been out in the field or in the bathrooms. He didn't even attend any of his classes. It was lunch now, so the senior decided to interrogate the only person he knew, other than Iris who also wasn't here, who'd know his whereabouts.  
“Cisco!” He purposely called from halfway across the lunchroom so heads would turn and all would go quiet. It was a scare tactic that he hoped Barry wouldn't be angry about.  
When he made it to the kid, he was already shaking like a teacup chiwawa.  
“Where's scarlet?” He leaned on on table with both arms.  
“Sc-scar-oh! You mean Barry?”  
The older gave him a nod.  
“He's- he's at home taking care of I-Iris. She's sick and Joe had to work on a case today.”  
Len shook his head once more, “Thank you, that was all I needed.”  
“What're you gonna do?” Mick questioned his one and only friend other than Liza.  
“This interferes with my plans, but I might be able to make the most of it.” Len then exited the lunchroom on a new, yet not entirely new, mission.  
\---  
There was a knock on the door. Barry had just given Iris her medicine and got her to sleep. He was now in the kitchen getting out some ingredients to make her chicken soup.  
“One second.” He called as he finished tying his apron. Moments later he was at the door.  
“Hiya scarlet. That was more than a second.”  
“L-l-Leonard!” Barry gaped at his presents.  
“I told you to call me Len.”  
He ignored the friendly remark, “H-how did you know where I live?”  
“It's a secret.” He winked. “Now, are you going to just stand there or let me in?”  
“I-I-”  
The senior quirks an eyebrow at him.  
Barry sighed, “Fine, come on.”  
Len grinned, doing just that. “What's with the apron. It's a good look on you.” He followed him into the kitchen.  
“I'm making soup. Why aren't you at school?”  
“What are you my mother now?”  
“Len…” That was the first time he indulged him in the nick name, and Barry wasn't gonna lie, it had a nice ring to it. It rolled off his tongue ever so nicely.  
Len looked down a bit innocently, “You're… You're not there.”  
Barry stood wide eyed for a second. For a minute. That was…adorable. Then he remembered Leonard's original intentions and let it go, busying himself with the onions, “Heh, not a very good reason to deprive yourself of an education.”  
Len then took his hand, “I think it is.”  
His eyes were so blue, so ocean blue you could drown in them, and Barry wanted to do just that. After a few moments of held gaze, Barry could see the other lean in a bit, and before he knew it, he was too. Barry's long lashes fluttered almost to a close. Was he really doing this? His mind was in a haze, and just as quickly as his senior appeared at his house, he pulled away.  
“So… What kind of soup?”  
What? Barry had to do a double take. Either this man was respecting him and his space for once, or he was just being a tease. Maybe even both.  
“Um…uh, yeah. Chicken… You, you wanna help?”  
“It's be my pleasure.”  
\---  
It wasn't until they began slicing the potatoes that Barry had completely loosened up. Leonard wasn't that bad of a guy, on the contrary he had many similar tastes as Barry. They did have differences here and there, but nothing that wasn't acceptable or unwilling to venture into. Len had liked a few bands that Barry had never even heard of and he was totally going to try out. They talked about that and movies and video games and comics and school and past lovers and past everything.  
After giving Iris her lunch and making sure she had enough tissue and pillows to supply a small country, Barry headed back into the living room to continue their conversations. It wasn't until about four thirty that they decided to watch a movie.  
“Really? You haven't seen Sharknado?” Barry inquired.  
“Nope. Is it good?”  
“It's horribly lame, and I love it.”  
Len laughed, “Alright, alright, pop it in.”  
The freshy did so, a bit too eager. Then, he stopped, “Don't…don't tell anyone okay? Not even Cisco knows. He'd never let me live it down.”  
That earned him another chuckle, “Cross my heart.”  
Len didn't watch most the movie; no, it was Barry he was more interested in, and it was difficult for the younger not to notice the elders interests. Every time Barry would look his way, steal a glance or get excited about a certain cheesy part, he'd see Leonard's eyes on him, gentle and affectionate. It was a while before Barry noticed the arm around resting on the back of the couch behind him. It wasn't as long; though, for him to realize that it moved slowly onto his shoulders. The teen just kept his attention to the movie, a stiff glance meeting sparkling blue eyes here and there. It took until the last half hour for Barry to completely relax again, succumbing to the gentle touch as well as Len lightly pulling Barry into him. He felt he could fall asleep like this.  
“That was…charming, but I should go before your, um, Joe gets back.”  
“I've been back.” They heard from in the kitchen.  
“Oh, well then…I apologize for overstaying my welcome.” Len stood up as Barry rushed off him.  
“Oh no! Um… Thanks for helping out with Iris.”  
Len smiled as the scarlet faced teen walked him to the door, “Anytime. Thanks for the date.”  
“D-d-date?!”  
But Len was far from answering because he turned tail and strutted out the door, a swing in his step and a whistle on his lips.  
“Bartholomew Allen.” The freshman heard as he shut the door.  
“Yes, Joe?” He inched his way into the kitchen door way.  
“I think you know what I think was going on, but since it's you and you've never brought home a boy, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and let you explain.”  
“Well, um… that was Leonard Snart.”  
“I know.”  
“And he's kinda been after me for a few days now.”  
“Looks like he got what he wanted then?”  
“N-no-”  
Joe gave him a skeptical look.  
“I-I mean…I don't know. I didn't invite him over if that's what you think, and we're not dating.”  
“Not yet from the looks of it anyway.”  
“Hey-”  
“I'm not disapproving.” He was now looking at the mail spread out on the table. “I told you before, your love life is yours. Be with who makes you happy boy or girl. Just know I'm here for you for whatever whenever.”  
Barry paused for a moment reminiscing the night he came out to him and Iris. He explained that he had dated girls before, but none of them really clicked. They seemed more like friends than lovers and it wasn't until he began crushing on a guy that it clicked for him. Telling them was difficult for Barry, but after he did it, he never felt so relieved in his life.  
“Th-thank you.”  
Joe looked up again, clamping a hand on his adoptive sons shoulder, “Just…just be careful. This is Snart. He's got a rep down at the station you know.”  
“I know Joe. Don't worry.”

Seduction: day four (confession)

“Heeeey Barr.”  
“Caitlin, what's up? You back from your trip already?”  
She tapped her foot, “Yes, and Cisco had told me a lot about what's been going on since I've been gone. A lot.”  
Barry eyed his best friend who replied with a shrug.  
“Tell me everything.”  
“I thought Cisco already had.” Barry bit bitterly.  
“I want to know from the horse's mouth.”  
“What does it matter?”  
“Scarlet, I'm hurt.”  
Barry felt and arm wrap around his shoulder before he could see who it was, but he knew.  
“Len-”  
“Len?! Scarlet?! You're calling each other nicknames now?”  
“Um… Sort of?” Barry waited for further reaction from the young female scientist.  
Her baffled expression morphed into something new, “That's adorable!”  
“Uh… What?”  
Leonard laughed, “looks like we got one you your friends blessings.”  
“Oh, but if you lay one harmful hand on Barry…” She pointed at the man  
“Hey,” the younger spoke, “I never agreed to-”  
“Wouldn't dream on it cupcake.”  
“Hey-” Barry peered at the guy holding him there.  
“And you Cisco?” Caitlin wondered.  
He shrugged again, “Whatever makes him happy.”  
“Guys.”  
“And what Doesn't land me in the hospital.”  
Leonard laughed at that, “Don't worry… Too much.”  
“Len.”  
“Um…” Cisco gulped.  
“Caitlin?”  
“So, how'd you snag the ever so dense Barry Allen.  
“GUYS!”  
The three finally, finally, payed the exasperated teen mind.  
“Nobody… Nobody asked what I wanted.”  
They all looked at him, Len with a raised eyebrow. He slid his arm down to Barry's waist and stared him down, “Okay then, scarlet, what do you want?”  
With six eyes on him, Barry felt a bit flustered, it it only took a moment for him to go from overwhelmed to whelmed to…  
“Oh fuck it!” He said, gripping the collar of the seniors shirt. The crimson clad teen then pulled him in for a quick yet rough kiss. When he pulled away, Snart had that smirk. That lovely, infuriating, sexy smirk.  
“Told you I would, didn't I?”  
Barry was flushed, “Yeah, yeah, you win.”

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't too bad, right? Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
